What if? Crash Version
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: What if Edward didn’t escape the crash (when he saved Bella unscathed)? What if he was hurt...


What if? Crash Version

Authors notes: Hi guys, just another fanfic. I decided to go back to an old favourite today and write a twilight one because I have written tonnes but never published them. Anyway, you know when Edward saves Bella from the crash in school and gets off Scot free? What if he got hurt... This story explores that. I really hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and no copyright is intended.

(Bella POV)

I watched as the car raced toward me, nothing between me and it. 'This is it, I'm going to die.' I thought as I braced myself for the impact...but it never came. I looked up to see Edward Cullen with his arm braced against the truck, stopping it in it's tracks. His face was contorted in pain. "Are you ok?" He said breathlessly. I nodded, lost for words.

"Are you?" I asked, having finally found my voice. "Yeah." I gave him 'the look'. "No," he said quietly. Honestly, did the guy really expect me to believe that he was ok? He looked awful; his eyes were glassy and unfocused and his arm was bent at a really crazy angle that should have defied the laws of physics.

It took six EMT's and two teachers to move the truck away from us. By this point Edward had apparently lost the use of his voice the pain was so bad. He was only making pained sounds and whimpers. "Hang in there, ok." I told him. It wasn't much in the way of comfort but right now, with my mind still reeling, it was the best I could do. When they finally brought in the stretchers, Edward tried (in vain) to prioritise me but the EMT's took no notice whatsoever. 'Good', I thought.

(Edward POV)

It all hurt. Not a 'ow, that hurt' kind of way, but in a white hot, flaming, 'I'm going to die!' Kind of pain. I could recall very little from when I hurt my arm to when I was in the ambulance. The very last thing I recalled was an EMT putting an oxygen mask (that I didn't need because...vampire) over my face. There must have been some kind of anaesthetic in the air because I was only conscious for roughly half a minute after that.

I had never had a general anaesthetic before and I have to admit, it was really weird. I could still hear and think but I couldn't move, see or feel anything. 'Still,' I thought, 'it was better than still being able to feel my arm...anything was better than that.'

I awoke in the ER with Bella lying next to me talking to, I think it was Tyler Crawley, and trying to tell him that she was ok. He wasn't listening. I tried to tell him to leave her along but couldn't really form words but it certainly got his attention. "Hey, you're finally awake. Edward.." I could tell a thousand apologies were about to fly my way so I tried to hold up my non-broken arm but was too weak, thankfully he got the idea. "Well, I'm just glad you and Bella are ok." He smiled at me. Then round the corner came the one doctor in this entire building I really didn't want to see, my Dad. He smiled at me, "Nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. I had really scared him today. I didn't trust my voice so I just smiled and nodded. He went out soon after checking Tyler and Bella over, leaving us alone again. For the first time since I woke up, I looked at my arm. There was a huge white cast over it and bandaged covering what the cast didn't. I had apparently broken three of my fingers as well as those were braced with medical tape, bandages and yet more medical tape. 'Well, that would explain why I couldn't move my fingers at the crash.' I thought to myself.

Soon another doctor came round the corner to give me a run down of all my injuries. "Edward, it seems you have broken three of your fingers and all the bones from your hand up to your shoulder. So we will put a sling on that as soon as possible. That cast will have to stay on for at least two and a half months before it can come off and even then you will need to keep your arm and wrist bandaged and in a sling for another month. I have already given your pain mess to your father. You are now free to go whenever." The doctor said, before going off to help Charlie Swan with the paperwork. My Dad came over to me, now out of his scrubs and into his civilian clothes. "Come on kiddo. Let's go home." He said. I got up off the bed, still a little woozy from the anaesthetic. I said bye to Bella and Tyler before heading out of the hospital with my Dad.

"Dad," I asked while we were driving along the road, "why did I have to have a general if my arm was just broken?" He smiled sadly at this.

"Edward, when you broke your arm, some of the bone fragments had to be removed and re-set. You were in the operating theatre for two hours." He explained. This shocked me, 'two whole hours! No wonder Dad was so worried.' "I'm sorry." I said very quietly. He put his hand on my knee. "Baby, don't be. You couldn't help it. Your siblings are at home worrying like there is no tomorrow." He and I chucked at this. "I've told the school that you won't be coming back for a while due to your arm." I grinned at this.

The moment we pulled up at home I was swamped my crazy and worried siblings. Emmett managed to knock my shoulder causing me to cry out in pain. "Oh my god! Ed, I am so sorry!" He exclaimed and then lead me into the house.

The End*


End file.
